momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
3Bjunior
3Bjunior (also written as 3B Junior and 3-B jr.) is the idol training department under the Stardust Promotion talent agency section 3. Originally it was the company's section dedicated to train their female talents under 18 years of age, such as giving them acting lessons and the talents were distributed into models, actresses and idols. However, as 2014, it was reorganized into an independent department that specializes only in idols. 3Bjunior is supervised by Fujishita Ryoji, who are also act as Stardust Promotion section 3 executive director and Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku's president. History 2006-2007:Early 3-B Stardust Promotion was known for their attempt to idol industry by forming Power Age at March 2005 "Power Age Official Site (Archive)" (which later Momoka Ariyasu joined). However, the group was stationed under the section 8 of Stardust. The earliest known 3Bjunior group activity was a small karaoke live on August 5, 2006 by Rin Asuka, Haruki Ichikawa, Yuki Takigawa, Rio Yamashita, and Asami Hijiri (later known as Runa Yumikawa). The show was held on the street of Yoyogi Kouen titled as 3-B Mini Event (3-B ミニイベント)"3-B jr. Blog - Rio Yamashita post about 3-B Mini Event Poster". Yoyogi Kouen also later become the place where the original Momoiro Clover members held various road live events. A month later Yuko Takayama joined 3-B and the group held another 3-B Mini Event on at the same place on December 28,2006 and April 1, 2007 "3-B jr. Blog - Rio Yamashita post about rehearsal for upcoming event". A new member was introduced during the April 1 live, the member was Emi Fukumoto, months later Seira Sakuragi, Yuko Araki and Kanon also joined the group"3-B jr. Blog - June 2007 Blog Entries". Around 2007, the members were engaged on some individual activities, including movie shootings and CM auditions. There was a CM audition which some of Stardust talents took part, including Narumi Uno, Momona Natsukawa, and Shiori Tamai, some of which will be included to 3-B junior in the future"3-B jr. Blog - Kanon wrote about an auditon where she met fellow agency's talents". 2008-2010:Groups Formatiom On March 2008, The group announced the formation of two groups, the first was Momoiro Clover with Reni Takagi, Miyu Wagawa, Manami Ikura, Kanako Momota, Shiori Tamai and Tsukina Takai as the members. The second group was Piecees"3-B jr. Blog - Uno wrote about their piecees rehearsal". that consists of Uno Narumi, Shiori Tamai, Kanon, Hinaki Yano and Momona Natsukawa. Their first performance was held on May 17 on Kawasaki Azalea shopping mall at the Stardust Entertainment Section 3 Audition (スターダスト芸能3部オーディション, Sutadasuto Geinou 3-Bu odishon) event. Reni was their leader during that time"3-B jr. Blog - Reni wrote about their first live". Rin Asuka and Yuko Takayami also participated as solo singer. May 17 also became established as the anniversary of today Momoiro Clover Z. On July 6 Momoiro Clover held their first street live event on Yoyogi Kouen"3-B jr. Blog - Momoiro Clover first street live announcement". Since then, the group has been held regular street live with various member formations. 3B-jr. announced their first live concert ever that was held on August 30, 2008 titled Natsu☆Suta! '08 ~STARDUST section three 3-B Jr. LIVE~ in Astro Hall Tokyo. The live show consisted of group live concerts, including Momoiro Clover, soloist, and three skits. Their first limited album, 3-B jr. Petit Album also sold in the concert venue. There were 29 members performed at the live shows"3-B jr. Blog - Natsu Suta Announcement". On September 20, Stardust held another talent audition titled Aki☆Suta Audition '08AUTUMN@SHIBUYA (アキ☆スタオーディション‘08AUTUMN＠SHIBUYA), Momoiro Clover performed here and there were a fashion show from several Stardust models including Akari Hayami, Eri Aoki and Anri Okamoto. On December 29, the group held another live concert titled 3-B Jr. LIVE: Nenmatsu da Yo! Zenin Shugo (年末だヨ！全員集合, lit.It's year end! All together) in Astro Hall Tokyo. This event also mark their first annual year-end live concert and graduation ceremony of Rin Asuka."3-B jr. Blog - Nenmatsu da Yo announcement." . The group Creamy Parfait also officially announced in this show, the trio consisted of Ikura Manami, Sumire Fujishiro and Naho Kasuga, both Ikura and Sumire were the members of Momoiro Clover. Members Graduation Unlike the term graduation (卒業, sotsugyou) in other idol group businesses, a graduation in 3Bjunior refers to a state when the member hit 18 or finished their high school on March and resembles a high school graduation ceremony. The graduated members still continue on their assigned group or individual activities and still considered as a part of Stardust Section 3. The graduation ceremony is held in their annual live concert. Graduated in 2009: *Rin Asuka Graduated in 2010: *Miori Takimoto *Arisa Kuwata *Airi Mitsuki Graduated in 2011: *Yuko Takayama *Rio Yamashita Graduated in 2012: *Mika Ayano Graduated in 2013: *Wakana Hashimoto *Sumire Fujishiro *Reni Takagi *Kanako Momota *Momoka Ariyasu Graduated in 2014: *Nao Aoyama *Satomi Okubo *Shizune Nagao *Tamai Shiori Photobook Since January 2010, the department have produced a series of annual magazine photobook (mook) in collaboration with Tokyo News. The publication covers several number of their talents including actresses, models and idols in a single volume entitled as 3Bjunior Book. Live Concerts * 2008.08.30 Natsu☆Suta! '08 ~STARDUST section three 3-B Jr. LIVE~ at Astro Hall Shibuya, Tokyo * 2008.12.29 Nenmatsu Da yo! Zenin Shugo at Astro Hall Shibuya, Tokyo * 2009.12.27 Machiawase wa Harajuku de! at Belle Epoque College of Beauty, Tokyo * 2011.01.10 3Bjunior 2011 New Year LIVE: 3Bjunior no ZERO Kara Start Mattero Sun Plaza!! at Nakano ZERO Small Hall, Nakano, Tokyo * 2012.01.08 3Bjunior LIVE 2012: 3-Bu Nadeshiko Shichihenge at Nakano ZERO Small Hall, Nakano, Tokyo * 2013.01.05 Stada Geinou 3-Bu Matsuri 2013 at STUDIO COAST, Koto, Tokyo * 2014.01.04 3Bjunior LIVE FINAL: Ore no Fuji at Green Dome Maebashi, Gunma Trivia * The name 3-B is a reference to the long running Japanese Drama 3-nen B-gumi Kinpachi-sensei that has become the cultural phenomenon in Japan. External Links * Official 3BJunior Website * Official Blog * Official Stardust Promotion Section 3 Website * Official Youtube Channel * Special Interview Nanairo no Stardust * 3Bjunior - Nanairo no Stardust on [Power Push Natalie] References Navigation Category:Groups Category:Stardust Promotion Category:3Bjunior